


Footsy

by SnaxAttacks



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotic endoskeleton fondling, Vibration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy was not ready for the robot toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsy

When Jeremy lowered the tablet, his heart jumped into his throat. He had sworn he had everyone in check, but apparently, someone had slipped in through the vent without him noticing. Mangle swayed gently, hanging from the ceiling, her devilish yellow eye fixed on the young man. Her magenta lids were low, in a playful, flirty sort of way. When the spaghetti vixen knew he was aware of her presence, she spoke softly, her cute little static infused drawl sending a shiver down the guard's spine.

"Mmm Mister Jeremy...~" She said teasingly. Oh no, he could already feel his palms sweating. She always had some sort of new, naughty idea in store for him whenever she took that tone. Her main head hovered closer to the human's, as she gave a little giggle. Her bright red lips looked... slicker, and far brighter, as did her blushes on her cheeks. They had a sheen to them, like small particles of glitter were infused in the paint. "Do you like my touch ups? I found a perfect can of paint in the supply room. I couldn't stop thinking about how much my most favorite man would like to kiss these cherry lips." He didn't say it, but the shade and shine did make them quite inviting, despite the sharp teeth just beyond them.

"But..." She continued, wiggling some more. "I think it looks best here...~" suddenly one of her limbs whipped down from the ceiling, and swung into Jeremy's line of vision, stopping just short of hitting him between the eyes. It was one of her pudgy rounded feet, the fully costumed one to be specific. She waggled her thick little toes quickly, showing off the newly applied layer of glittery polish on her nails.

It was like the robot could read his mind. Of all of the parts of Mangle's body that she had used to render his mind hazy and his uniform an utter sticky mess, her cute paw-feet had never been involved up until this point. He had thought a lot about them, more than he had wished he did. His already flushed face got a little redder. By the smirk on her snout, she knew exactly what she was invoking within his boxers.

Daintily, she lowered her other foot. While most of it lacked a case, her toes were still covered in hard white plastic, also now sporting some red shimmery nails. She slowly transferred herself from the high ceiling and directly onto Jeremy's desk, her endoskeleton spayed out and nude before him. After so many sensuous nights with her, it was starting to become quite erotic to the lonely guard. She propped her upper half up with her arms so she could watch him as her feet slid from the desktop to the man's thighs. As soon as they made contact with his pants he knew just what was coming. The soft humming vibration within them meant she was goddamn serious about what was going to happen.

"Oh Mister Jeremy... I can already tell how much you like them..." The more complete foot took the dominant position, moving over and pressing against the crotch of his slacks. She cradled the outline of his already stiffened cock between two of her soft digits. He could feel a little give beneath them. When she brought her foot up to start stroking him proper, he could see what it was. Soft, rubbery pink foot pads. A round one under each toe, and a large, heart-shaped one sat on the sole of the ball of her foot. They added a whole other texture to the rubbing that he hadn't expected, something almost fleshy and very appealing. He grunted as he felt her press in a little harder with her rubbing, sending that vibration deep into his throbbing member.

But things really heated up when her other foot came into play. While the main one was focused on large, deliberate strokes, her other one dived right in, revving up the vibe and gripping her toes gingerly around the very head of his cock. His hips shuddered and he gave his first full moan of the encounter. The fabric of his pants was not very thick, and did not block a bit of the sensations. Not to mention they were not the most absorbent either, leading to the very obvious wet spot of precum forming at the tip of his stimulated organ. Mangle took that as a seal of approval and more reason to speed her rubs up.

He watched as she took a spare hand and idly trailed it along her central support beam, rubbing and lingering on some of the round pressure censors that dotted her body. She had told him before what that was all about. It was for pure sexual satisfaction. She was very much as into this little game as he was, her voice box not shy to add in some little breathy cries of her own.

It didn't take long for the pent-up man to finally give in and help his robot seductress, reaching down to his fly and gladly freeing his pulsing, begging cock. Mangle gave a pleased hum at finally seeing her favorite 'little guard' in the flesh. "I've been thinking about this...~ I want you to make my toes so slick and drippy with your love~," the animatronic whispered to him. The vibration spiked, sending Jeremy reeling with a loud gasp.

He knew he wasn't going to last long once her feet got involved, the cushy footpads of her toes flicking and rubbing on the sensitive head of his cock was too much to take. He closed his eyes and tensed as a moan escaped him, and spurts of his hot, gooey love painted those thick little toes of hers. She moved her feet quickly as to catch a gush of cum on each toe. While his mind was foggy with his orgasm, he watched as the fox herself reached her own self-created peak, her beams quivering, fingers pressed hard on 6 or so of her sensors, and her moans spilling over from her internal speaker. It was almost too much to take. When he was finally spent, Jeremy flopped back in his chair, sweaty and satisfied. After gaining a bit of composure, the robot brought her sticky feet up and closely inspected his handiwork.

She eyed him, and giggled, "Y'know, while I liked my bright red nail polish a whole lot, I think your brand of white feels MUCH nicer~"

The End


End file.
